An anti-HBc assay will be developed based on a different principle than all current available tests. This new assay will be used to assist the decision-making process of blood donor exclusion. The test also will be adaptable to analyze the specificity of HBcAg preparations made by different recombinant DNA procedures and the native viral core antigen.